Reapers
by Wabit
Summary: My first fiction in a long time. I'm sorry for the delay in posting more.   A Village under siege.


**REAPERS**

**Chapter One The new recruit.**

**McKay was slumped across his desk asleep, as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up he saw something out of the corner of his left eye and yelped in surprise, it was only a piece of paper that had stuck to his face while he was asleep. He willed his heart to slow down and then chuckled to himself at the stupidity of being scared by a piece of paper.**

**He looked at his watch and realised it was 2.30 in the morning and he needed coffee so that he could continue working on the latest discovery. He slowly stood up and stretched his aching body to try and ease the cramped muscles.**

**As he was making his way to the mess hall he heard the voice of Sheppard explaining to someone how Atlantis never seems to sleep. As he turned the corner to go into the mess hall he was met by Sheppard and a new marine on base.**

"**McKay, I might of known you'd still be up" quipped Sheppard. **

"**Burning the candle at both ends is the only way I get the work done around here."**

"**McKay, I'd like you to meet Sgt Danielle Hudson our newest addition to the Atlantis family, Danielle this is Dr Rodney McKay".**

"**Nice to meet you Dr McKay, I've heard so much about you" **

"**I hope it was all nice stuff you heard," he replied.**

"**Oh yes, you are highly thought of back at the SGC. Sam talks about you all the time" replied Hudson.**

"**She does?" he replied his mouth dropping in surprise. **

"**She sends this message, I'm still way smarter then you McKay and don't forget it"**

**Sheppard could not help but let out a small laugh. **

"**Oh go on laugh it up fly boy, she is not smarter then me maybe a little wiser but defiantly not smarter" he shot back. **

"**Ok, ok McKay don't bite my head off, you should really get some sleep". "We got a mission tomorrow remember" **

"**I'll be fine, you know I only need a few hours and I'm good to go"**

"**I think it's time to get some sleep Hudson, big day ahead of you tomorrow. See you in the jumper bay at 1300 hours".**

"**Yes sir, nice to meet you Dr McKay and look forward to working with you both" replied Hudson. **

**After Hudson had left, McKay turned to Sheppard and rolled his eyes.**

"**Is it me or are the marines getting younger and more fitter looking then ever?"**

"**No McKay, you're just getting older," he replied with a smile. "But she can handle a P90 and came top of the class at fighting skills. Hell I think she could even give Teyla one hell of a fight, so be careful ok" **

**With a nod of the head Sheppard headed back to his quarters and McKay grabbed more coffee to take back to the lab.**

**Chapter Two First Contact**

**At 1300 hours Ronan, Teyla and Hudson were already in the jumper bay waiting by the time Sheppard and McKay got there. The planet they where going too was one of the worlds Teyla had remembered would always trade for food and supplies. It had been a while since she had been to this world, but they where always welcome and had never seen any hint of modern technology. But then again, so where the Geni. **

"**Ok, let's get going then people and get this over and done with" said Sheppard.**

**The puddle jumper lifted off and rose up through the roof and into the gate room.**

"**You're all clear to go John, check back in at 1500 hours to let me know the situation" said Dr Weir.**

"**Will do Elizabeth, Sheppard out".**

**The puddle jumper vanished through the stargate, "Safe journey" whispered Dr Weir.**

"**Remember where we parked" Sheppard remarked as he hit the cloak on the puddle jumper rendering it invisible.**

"**So Teyla, how long has it been since you've been to this planet then?" asked McKay as they made there way to the village.**

"**It has been many years Dr McKay since I was here, they are very simple people"**

"**Humph, so where the Geni and look where that got us" replied McKay.**

**Sheppard shot a look at McKay, "Shut it Rodney, we don't need to be reminded of that". **

**McKay pulled out his Life Sign Detector and scanned the surrounding area; "no life signs detected so far, how far away are we from the village?"**

"**Not far now Dr McKay, it should be just over this ridge," replied Teyla.**

"**Movement up ahead Sheppard" warned Ronan. "But there is nothing on the LSD Ronan are you sure?" asked McKay.**

**His answer was something whizzing past his head and hitting the undergrowth behind him. **

"**Holy shit" McKay yelled as he hit the ground faster then even he thought he could.**

"**Take cover" yelled Sheppard. "Why the hell are they firing on us Teyla, I thought you said they where friendly" yelled Sheppard. **

"**McKay, you Hudson and Teyla are going to head for the jumper while me and Ronan provide cover," yelled Sheppard as he continued to fire at the tree line.**

**A cry of pain from the tree line diverted Sheppard's attention. The firing stopped as more screams echoed from the tree line. **

**A lone figure walked out from the tree line, approaching the team's position. "Hold it right there, don't come any closer," yelled Sheppard. **

"**Please, we mean you no harm," replied the stranger. "We have taken care of them, they will trouble you no more".**

"**Who are they and why did they attack us?" asked Teyla. **

"**Forgive me, my name is Nanor please come with me to the village and I will explain everything there", Sheppard gave a slight nod to Ronan and slowly he stood up and walked towards the stranger. **

" **I apologise for not getting her sooner, but we did not know anyone was coming through the ring" said the stranger.**

"**Who the hell where they and why did they attack us?**

"**Please follow me to the village and I will explain everything". **

**Sheppard nodded his head and the rest of his team slowly got up and walked towards him.**

**The stranger led them to the village, they noticed that it was heavily fortified with look out posts and armed guards everywhere. **

**Once they had walked into the village the gates where slammed shut and a big wooden bar placed through the middle of them.**

**Chapter Three The village**

**The villager led them to the inn and they all sat around the table, where food and drink where laid out for them. **

"**Please, we have prepared this for you. You must be thirsty after your journey" **

**Ronan picked up his drink sniffed it and took one long drink and then let out one long belch.**

"**Nanor, my name is Lt Colonel John Sheppard, that is Ronan Dex, Sgt Danielle Hudson, Dr Rodney McKay and Teyla Emmagan".**

**McKay could hold back no more and grabbed the nearest bit of food that looked like meat and took a bite. "Hey, this is not bad. Could have done with a bit of gravy on it, but not too bad at all" **

**Sheppard gave McKay a disgruntled look and replied with a grin "did you check to see if it's got citrus in it first"**

"**What, oh my god I can feel it I'm having a allergic reaction already, I need to get back home"**

"**Relax McKay it's only meat there's nothing on it, your such a hypochondriac you know that" smirked Sheppard. **

**The villager sat down next to McKay and smiled. "Enjoy, it is not often we have visitors, as most people fear the reapers that have hounded our village for the last 2 years"**

"**Reapers?" McKay asked as he grabbed another piece of meat from the table.**

"**They just appeared through the ring several moons ago, we do not know where they came from. They started attacking our village so we had to put up walls to stop them getting in, they take our people away into the night and they are never seen again".**

"**We are here to trade, we have medicines and technology that could help you with the Reapers" Sheppard replied as he motioned for Sgt Hudson it was ok to sample the food and drink. **

"**I just need to consult with my team as to what we have spare that could help you", we will go back to the gate and return tomorrow" **

"**No, that would be unwise it is not safe out there, the reapers are out there" replied Nanor. **

"**We have to get back and report to our people or they will come looking for us, we will return in a ship so that they can not get any where near us".**

"**If you must, but please I warn you be very careful".**

**They stayed for about another hour trying to find out all the information they could about the Reapers, they had just appeared through the gate without warning about ten of them and started to attack the villagers. They attack at night and take villagers away they are never seen again. The walls have stopped a lot of attacks but they still have to go and harvest the fields and gather the crops. They started to attack during the day, so they set up armed patrols to try and ward off attacks.**

**Chapter Four The Attack**

**Ronan, I want you on point, Teyla you watch our six and Hudson you watch McKay don't let him out of your site" said Sheppard as they walked out of the village gates and into the woods. **

"**Please Sheppard I am no baby what do you think I'm going to do, run into the arms of the Reapers," he replied with a sigh.**

**Sheppard rolled his eyes at McKay and a grin to Hudson.**

"**No problem sir" replied Hudson.**

**They had walked for about 15 minutes when Ronan suddenly stopped and motioned to Sheppard movement up ahead.**

"**Down, everyone get down," yelled Sheppard. Too late, the first volley of fire was quick and he turned and watched helplessly as McKay was flung backwards as the projectiles hit him, once in his right shoulder and once in the chest.**

"**McKay", screamed Sheppard.**

**McKay hit the floor with a thud and screamed as the pain started to register. Hudson ran over to aid McKay, ripped open his vest and sighed in relief as there was no blood, his LSD had took the bullet and saved his life. His shoulder was a mess the bullet had torn straight through his vest and through the shoulder. **

"**Its ok Dr McKay, you're going to be ok, your LSD took the impact." yelled Hudson as she applied a bandage to McKay shoulder. **

"**Shit, shit, shit this hurts this really hurts" screamed McKay." **

"**Hang in there McKay, we'll soon have you back on Atlantis and Dr Beckett will patch you up in no time". **

**Hudson grabbed the morphine out of her pack and jabbed it into McKay's leg to try and ease the pain. "That should kick in soon McKay, it will take the edge off the pain".**

**A sudden movement to Hudson's left made her spin around and level her P90 at the sound, crashing through the bushes was what she presumed was a reaper. Hudson squeezed the trigger and the figure fell to the ground without a sound right by McKay's feet.**

"**Holy shit, what the hell was that?" McKay gasped through clenched teeth.**

"**Must be a reaper," replied Hudson.**

"**Hudson" yelled Sheppard, "How's McKay doing"**

"**Stable for now sir, but we need to get him back to Atlantis ASAP"**

"**Can he walk". **

**Hudson took one look at McKay and replied, "That's a negative sir, he'll have to be carried." **

"**Ronan we need to get McKay out of here carry him back to the jumper. Teyla you go with him while me and Hudson watch your six, dial the gate and radio Atlantis for backup"**

**Ronan sprinted to McKay's side and lifted him up in one fluid movement and started running towards the gate with Teyla on point watching for any sudden movements.**

**Sheppard moved to Hudson's side and they both kept watch for any sudden movement in the forest. **

"**How did McKay look Hudson, he is not very good with pain."**

"**He was holding his own sir, it was a through and through he's in shock and I gave him some morphine for the pain". **

**Sheppard nodded and then spun around to his left and let of a few rounds and was rewarded with a cry of pain and the sound of something hitting the ground. "Ok, let's get the hell out of here and back to Atlantis"**

**They both slowly started to fall back to the gate, each covering each others back. There radios crackled to life, "Sheppard, this is Teyla, were at the jumper. Major Lorne and his team are on there way to your position, Lt Burns has took the jumper back to Atlantis with Dr McKay. Ronan and myself are on our way back to help you and Danielle we will not go back without you two".**

"**Were about a click away, had no movement for a while from the reapers so we should be there in a few minutes" **

**They both continued their slow withdrawal back to the gate; they had only gone about 100 yards when suddenly figures came rushing at them through the trees.**

**The P90's opened up simultaneously and dropped the first two, a few got through and grappled Sheppard to the ground. Hudson continued firing at the rest of the reapers until she to was overpowered by shear force and grappled to the ground.**

**Sheppard had managed to get his knife out and has already killed one of the reapers He felt a white hot pain in his left thigh and cried out. The pain was followed by the warm trickle of blood seeping out and onto the ground beneath him.**

**He still managed to knife the reaper in the neck and threw him off him and looked over towards Hudson who was lying still next to two dead reapers.**

**He reached for his P90 but the sound of P90's and Ronan's pistol made him duck for cover. He crawled over to Hudson and felt a faint pulse. **

"**Hudson, can you hear me."**

**Sheppard looked for injuries and found one wound to Hudson's abdomen he quickly placed a bandage over the wound to stop the bleeding. A sharp intake of breath was his reward as the pain registered to Hudson.**

"**Sir, let the medic see to Hudson" Major Lorne said as his team took up a perimeter around Sheppard and Hudson.**

"**How's McKay?" Sheppard inquired as he moved out of the way to let the medic do his work.**

"**He's in surgery right now, Dr Beckett said he'll be fine. We need to get you looked at sir your legs bleeding pretty bad."**

"**I'm ok, just take care of Hudson" replied Sheppard as he slowly tried to stand up and found the ground a little more unstable then the last time he was upright. Ronan caught him just as he was about to fall, and carried him back to the jumper with Sheppard protesting all the way there to let him go as he could walk.**

**Chapter Five The anxious wait**

**By the time Sheppard and Hudson were back on Atlantis, McKay was being stitched back up after surgery to his shoulder. He had bruising to his chest from where the bullet had hit his LSD, and was sleeping soundly with the help of some of Carson's voodoo medicine. Sheppard was being a pain in the butt to the medical team as he was refusing treatment until he knew that his team where ok. "Colonel please let one of the doctors stitch you up before you bleed to death all over my floor" Carson pleaded as he wheeled in Lt Hudson to the operating theatre. **

"**McKay is fine, and I'll have more information on Hudson for you after I've operated on her." **

"**I'm fine doc, it's just a scratch I just need to know that there going to be ok"**

**Carson looked at Sheppard and sighed **

"**I know that Colonel, you always put your teams safety before your own and I respect that. But you'll be no good to them passing out with blood loss if they need you" **

**Sheppard nodded in agreement.**

"**Ok doc, I get it. I'll go and get it seen to now".**

**Ronan and Teyla where camped outside the infirmary until Sheppard came out on crutches. **

"**Hey guys, any news on McKay or Hudson yet?"**

"**McKay's still sleeping and Hudson is still in surgery" replied Teyla. "How are you John?"**

"**Me, I'm fine it's just a scratch. Doc pumped me full of enough antibiotics to heal a elephant" **

**Ronan and Teyla exchanged glances each of them wondering what the hell an elephant was, but did not want to ask given the present situation. **

"**How's McKay and Hudson?" asked Elizabeth as she came and joined the team in the infirmary.**

"**McKay's going to be fine but he's sedated at the moment, Hudson is still in surgery" Teyla replied while watching John as he winced in pain as he tried to sit down.**

"**How are you John?" asked Weir. **

"**Fine, Elizabeth. Just a few stitches and will be back in action before you know it" he replied with a small smile.**

**They all sat back in there chairs knowing they where in for a long wait, but knowing not one of them would leave until Carson had updated them.**

**Sheppard had dozed off not long after they had all sat down, the pain meds had made his drowsy so no matter how much he fought they won in the end.**

**Weir had been called back to the control room about half an hour ago, but had asked them to keep her informed. Ronan and Teyla sat watching Sheppard sleep.**

"**Never seen him looking so peaceful before" quipped Ronan as he stood up and started pacing up and down the hall. Teyla looked over and smiled.**

"**It will not last long he'll be trying to get back out there as soon as he can"**

**Ronan stopped pacing as Carson came walking into the hall, he looked at Sheppard and thought about leaving him sleeping for a while. But that option was took away from him as Sheppard opened his eye's and asked.**

"**How's McKay and Hudson?"**

**Carson looked at the team and give them the update on McKay and Hudson.**

"**Rodney will be fine, his shoulder is all patched up and will heal over time. He's got extensive bruising to his chest where the bullet hit his LSD. **

**And thank god it did as it would of caused massive damage to his internal organs. He'll be up and moaning in no time"**

**The team looked at each other with a look of relief and each of them looked forward to hearing McKay start moaning about something soon.**

"**What about Hudson?" asked Teyla**

""**She will need more surgery within the next 24 hours as the bullet nicked one of her lungs. It was touch and go for a while but I believe we've got her stabilised but the next 48 hours are going to be crucial".**

"**Thanks doc" replied Sheppard. "Can we see them now?"**

"**There both sedated but you can go and sit with them if you want"**

**Sheppard nodded and they all walked into the infirmary to see there team mates.**

**Chapter Six The recovery **

**Three days had passed and McKay was certainly back to his normal self. He was sending the nurses crazy with his so called secret attempts to have a laptop brought into the infirmary. He was constantly asking for food and asking one particular nurse for a sponge bath every day.**

**Sheppard walked in and found McKay with his mouth full of food and a laptop on his lap. He was tapping furiously with one hand on the keyboard cursing the sling that was keeping his other arm immobile. Sheppard grinned at the site before him and just would of stood and watched if McKay had not looked over and seen him.**

"**Has Carson seen that?" Sheppard asked as he walked towards the bed.**

"**No and he's not going to either, unless someone tells him"**

**Sheppard flung up his arms in mock surrender as McKay gave him his best evil look. **

"**How's the arm now?"**

"**Will be better once I can use it again, typing with one hand is no easy task I tell you" McKay replied as he continued to try and type. **

**Sheppard shook his head as his friend tried to mask his pain and discomfort with his usual snarky comments.**

"**Are we ok?" **

"**Huh, what do you mean are we ok?"**

"**This should not of happened McKay, I should of seen them protected you more, not of let this happen to you"**

**McKay's look of disbelieve on his face caused Sheppard to look twice in surprise.**

"**There is nothing you could have done differently, I should have dropped quicker. I can't have you worrying about me every time we go off world, it distracts you and gets you and others hurt"**

**Now it was Sheppard's turn to look on in disbelieve as he could not believe what his friend was saying. They both sat in silence for a while as they each had there own different thoughts on the situation that had been brought up. **

**Ronan and Teyla came walking into the infirmary with a tray of food and some jello for McKay and stopped in their tracks as they noticed the atmosphere in the room.**

"**John, Rodney anything wrong?" asked Teyla**

"**No, just thinking about stuff that's all" replied Sheppard.**

"**What took you so long, can't you see I'm nearing a hypoglycaemic reaction I'm that hungry"**

**The team looked at each other and rolled their eye's and started to laugh as McKay tried to grab the tray with one hand and eat at the same time.**

"**So glad to see your getting your appetite back Rodney and what the hell is that laptop doing in here" yelled Carson as he entered the infirmary.**

**He gave a stern look to at the team and they all protested their innocence at just how the laptop had gotten in there. Just then Zelenka popped his head through the door and quickly vanished as he noticed Carson in the room.**

"**Zelenka." Carson yelled as he took off after him.**

**He caught up with Zelenka in the corridor and proceeded to question him about just how the laptop had gotten into the infirmary.**

"**Ok, ok so it was me. You know how Rodney gets under your skin, he just kept asking and asking for a laptop and I gave in to have some peace" he replied sheepishly. **

"**Aye, Rodney has a way of getting under your skin. But no more, if he busts them stitches open he'll be the one in trouble".**

**FINI**


End file.
